


my husband is so hot

by fernnette



Series: big, gay love: buddie style [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, author reserves the right to make you emotional and horny in the same breath, big gay love, but also smut, the smut is right after the wedding therefore can be skipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernnette/pseuds/fernnette
Summary: “You look…” Eddie begins, “so beautiful.”Buck breathes out slowly, shakily, and he bites his lip, “My mouth is having trouble forming better words to describe the way you look other than hot and sexy and fucking goddamn.”—or—the one where buck and eddie get married
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: big, gay love: buddie style [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167302
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	my husband is so hot

**Author's Note:**

> the third installment of big, gay love!! this series has kind of become my fav... *shocked* i promise i haven’t forgotten about my other works though...
> 
> anyways, thank you to nadine (for hyping me up) and mikayla (for keeping me in check by calling out my writing mistakes lol) any mistakes you read now are my own
> 
> the smut in this can be skipped i suppose... just click out after the wedding (but why would you do that when you can read the sex??)

Buck stares at his reflection in the mirror, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple as he straightens his bow tie with a nervous scowl. He’s alone right now in the dressing room, which shouldn’t have happened considering he specifically told Albert he didn’t want to be alone at any point during the day.

It isn’t that he has cold feet. His feet are blissfully warm and cozy right where they are, thank you very much. It has more to do with the fact that all too easily Buck can get swept away in his thoughts, and most of the time they’re self-deprecating and harmful to his sanity. He knows at the end of the day all that matters is the simple fact that Eddie loves him, and he loves Eddie… But there’s too many other factors whirling around for him to really focus on that.

Because, again, that part? The whole Eddie Diaz being his husband in about thirty minutes part? The whole loving Eddie Diaz for the rest of his life part? The whole parenting the best kid in the world with the love of his life until Buck bites the dust part? That’s the easy part. That’s actually the easiest thing Buck’ll ever do. Loving the Diaz family. Loving Eddie has never been more fulfilling and calming to his sanity than right now.

Right now, he needs his man to come in this small dressing room and reassure him for the thousandth time that his parents are actually in their seats like they said they’d be, or that Eddie’s parents are actually in their seats instead of following Christopher around, or that Maddie isn’t running herself ragged with a clipboard while almost eight months pregnant. He needs Eddie to saunter up behind him, place his warm hands on his shoulders, and rub his thumb along the length on his neck, brushing the blonde hair before sweeping back down.

Buck huffs out a frustrated sigh, hands fisting on his hips before he spins, yanking the door open abruptly. He looks down the long hallway to make sure the coast is clear before trailing just two doors down to where he knows Eddie and Christopher are getting ready together. Buck stands in front of the door, hands clutching at the frame as he rocks a few times trying to decide if he’s really going to knock on the door or not.

Screw it.

He knocks a couple of times, hearing Christopher’s little giggle through the heavy wood then Eddie’s gruff “just a minute”, and just as the knob begins to rattle, Buck turns around so he can’t actually see the man.

“Buck!” Eddie whisper-yells, and Buck can feel the air whoosh around him from where Eddie closes the door again. Completely shuts the damn thing, and Buck chuckles, already feeling his body relax from his close proximity to Eddie.

He swings the fist at his hip back to knock on the door once more, “Come on, Eds. Just a minute before Maddie comes through.”

“Christopher,” Buck hears Eddie’s soft voice muffled through the door talking to his son, “go watch one of those videos you like while I take care of this, okay? I’ll be done in a minute…” Buck hears the man groan a little, “Yes, use the headphones. Only two videos, okay?”

The door cracks open slightly, and as much as Buck wants to turn around, he doesn’t. Eddie is the one who insisted on upholding the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding, so Buck’s going to honor that…to the best of his ability.

“You’re not supposed to be here. You have your own room, Buck.”

Buck sighs fondly, his head turning slightly to the side but not enough to actually see the man. “I know, I know. I just…”

The door creaks open a little wider, and Buck feels Eddie peak out more, “Is everything okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” Buck tells him quickly. He runs a hand over his jaw, straightening his head again once more. “You know how I am… Albert left me to my own devices in the room, and—”

“And you started thinking… Didn’t you specifically tell him you didn’t want to be alone?” Eddie asks, voice slightly annoyed for Buck’s sake, and it makes him grin.

“I’m a big boy. I—”

“—so big—”

“I can handle—really? Are you trying to rile me up right now?”

Eddie chuckles behind him, and the sound is like a warm, fuzzy blanket being tucked around Buck’s hulking body. It’s safe and feels like home, the best security blanket Buck could’ve asked for, and he wants to hear it all day every day. It’s the kind of breathy chuckle, cheeky and teasing, that drives Buck wild and usually ends in heated kisses and hands shoved haphazardly down pants.

“Sorry,” Eddie says though he doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic if Buck’s honest. “Though maybe that’s a good idea.”

“What is? Giving me blue balls before we get married in front of our family and friends?”

Eddie smacks his shoulder, “No, Buck! I mean…” Eddie leans closer, close enough that Buck can feel his warm breath on the overheated skin behind his ear, and his eyes flutter closed as he draws in a shaky breath. “Maybe I could give you something else to think about… Occupy that wandering mind.”

Buck’s voice is hoarse and rough, laced with desire as he sways back towards Eddie unconsciously and replies, “Like what?”

A finger trails down the length of Buck’s spine, slowly making the journey to the swell of Buck’s ass before Eddie’s hand is dipping under his suit jacket and wrapping around his waist. The heat of Eddie’s hand burning into his skin through the layered undershirt and white linen button down is grounding. Just the simple touch makes Buck’s head tip forward, a soft moan escaping him as Eddie’s fingers flex against the fabric.

Eddie leans closer, lips brushing against the side of his throat, “I am going to take you apart tonight.” His hand drifts down, caressing the swell of Buck’s ass before squeezing his cheek lightly. “This ass… You’re not going to be able to walk for days, babe. I’m going to fuck you until all you know is my cock in your ass.”

“Oh, god,” Buck mumbles, stepping back to chase Eddie’s body, so he can wrap around Buck’s body the way he knows Buck loves.

But Eddie steps away from him, dropping his magical fingers from his waist with a squeeze, and the sound that punches out of Buck’s chest at the loss is a mix of whimper and growl, so distraught that he almost spins around and pulls Eddie to his chest, demanding what the hell he thinks he’s doing making him all hot and bothered then leaving him high and dry.

Then Maddie’s shrill voice rings out through the hallway, and he realizes why Eddie stepped back into his room, closing the door most of the way again. “Buck! Oh, my god! Where’s Albert? You’re supposed to stay away from Eddie, dear lord! You can’t stay away for twenty-four hours? _Get over here!_ ”

Buck rolls his eyes, his hands reaching behind him blindly until it connects with Eddie’s. He wraps his fingers around the man’s hand, squeezing tightly before jogging down the hall toward his sister. He hears Eddie’s dressing room door close, and his shoulders slump in disappointment at not being able to see the man beforehand.

“What do you think you’re doing, Evan Buckley?” Maddie chastises him, hands on her swollen belly as she looks at Buck with narrowed eyes.

Buck shrugs innocently, like his very-soon-to-be husband wasn’t just talking about how hard he is planning to pound Buck into the mattress later tonight, “I was thinking too much… I just wanted to say hi. I had my back turned the whole time, boss.”

“You’re trouble. Eddie’s being good. You should too,” she tells him, and it takes everything in Buck not to tell her just how bad he actually is. She looks over Buck’s shoulder then glares at him, “Where the hell is Albert?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine. I told him not to leave me alone, and what’d he do? Left.”

Maddie shakes her head, pushing Buck back toward his room, “Okay, no time to fret about it. You have, like, ten minutes until you have to get out there. I’ll send Howie to find him.”

“Find who?”

Buck and Maddie both spin on their heels to see Albert standing behind them looking slightly more rumpled than he did the last time Buck saw him, and he has hands tucked into his pockets, looking at the two of the Buckley’s with an awkward grin.

Maddie practically screeches as she stomps forward, grabbing Albert by his ear and tugging him forward, “What is wrong with you?! Buck needs you today, and you’re off apparently tromping around with the kids and all that…” Maddie trails off. She squeezes her eyes closed, “Please tell me you weren’t banging some girl right before my brother’s wedding.”

Albert opens his mouth then closes it a couple times then he draws out his reply, “ _No._ ”

Buck chuckles, “Dude… My wedding…”

——

There are tears in Buck’s eyes. He’s secure enough in his manhood to say that his eyes are glistening as he rounds the outside of the perfectly positioned chairs at the same pace Eddie seems to be going as well. There’s a giant smile on his fiancé’s face, which only makes Buck grin like an idiot, too.

Eddie Diaz in a near-identical black suit with a black tie makes Buck’s knees weak. He looks beautiful, the epitome of ruggedly handsome and sex on a stick. His hair is artfully styled back, his beard trimmed close, and he has his hands crossed in front of his body, one hand wrapped around the other wrist. He’s effortlessly gorgeous, outshining everyone in the building, in the state of California, in the whole world.

Buck wants to fidget restlessly with his clothing as the two of them come together. His fingers itch to adjust his suspenders even though they don’t need to be, and he fights against the need to fix his hair or straighten his bow tie again. There’s really no need. He knows that Maddie just triple checked his entire outfit and hair before sending him out to meet with Eddie at their little makeshift altar where Bobby’s standing to greet them. Buck’s grateful Bobby decided to get ordained because it feels right having their captain, the one who kind of made all of this possible to begin with, marrying them in front of their friends and family.

Christopher already walked out, and he’s standing at the edge of the first chair, waiting for Eddie and Buck to take their places so he can sit. He looks dapper in his black suit sans the tie, and Buck was grateful Eddie let him help pick it out a few weeks ago.

As soon as Buck is within reaching distance of Eddie, he extends his hand out, catching Eddie’s quickly and tugging him forward until they’re inappropriately in each other’s space, but Buck doesn’t care. His dick is still half hard from Eddie’s teasing earlier, and seeing the man in a suit isn’t helping the matter.

“Hi.”

Eddie’s grin grows, and he licks his lips, “Hi.”

Buck stares at him for a moment, letting himself get carried away by the way his brown eyes regard Buck with all the love and affection and softness Buck’s ever wanted from a soulmate. And that’s what Eddie Diaz is: Buck’s soulmate. He lets his fingers brush over the man’s eyebrow, barely touching his smooth skin even though he wants to take and take right here.

“You look…” Eddie begins, “so beautiful.”

Buck breathes out slowly, shakily, and he bites his lip, “My mouth is having trouble forming better words to describe the way you look other than hot and sexy and fucking _goddamn_.”

Eddie chuckles, shrugging, “I’ll take it.”

Buck raises a brow, smirking, “I bet you will.”

A cough interrupts Buck before he can continue, which is probably a good thing considering he was gearing up for a whole bucket full of naughty teasing, and he doesn’t care if all of the guests hear him if he’s honest.

Eddie bites his lip, tugging the two of them into their assigned spots as s few laughs ring out throughout the building behind them. Buck flicks his eyes to where Christopher is sitting in the first seat of the front row, and he winks, smiling widely when Christopher bounces in his seat and winks back giddily.

Buck listens to Bobby as he speaks loudly, or well, he tries to listen to the man. His eyes keep catching on Eddie’s, making his vision blur and his ears ring as he thinks about the fact that he’s about to marry the love of his life.

It feels a bit like a fairytale if Buck really thinks about it.

From the moment he met Eddie, he knew the man was special, and it wasn’t just the fact that Buck drooled a little upon seeing his golden abs all on display, or working a natural disaster with him, or even the big smile on his face as he twirled his son around the first time Buck met Christopher. It all factored into the conclusion that Eddie was a once in a lifetime type of man, but the thing that really tripped up Buck’s heart, the thing that really made Buck’s palms twitch and his brain feel like it was melting all over the firehouse was the way Eddie trusted Buck from the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

Eddie trusted Buck as a teammate, as a friend, as a caretaker for his son, and later as a life partner. He manages to show Buck everyday of his life that he’s worthy of the love Eddie shows him, that he deserves more than to be someone else’s second best, that he doesn’t have to work for Eddie’s unconditional trust, respect, and support in all things.

That’s the best part of loving Eddie Diaz.

“Now, the two grooms have written their own vows. Evan, if you’d like to start…”

Buck clears his throat, grabbing both of Eddie’s hands in his and squeezing as their fingers tangle messily in that way Buck adores. Buck looks into his man’s eyes, soaking up all the love and adoration he sees there. It’s palpable, the way Eddie makes him feel with just a look. It feels like someone couldn’t survive feeling all of this love, but here he is…basking in all of it because he doesn’t want to waste one ounce of Eddie’s love.

“Eddie, Eds,” Buck starts, his voice shaky as emotion begins to clog his throat already, “I love you. I have probably loved you since I first saw your abs because _damn, baby_!” Eddie and some others chuckle as Buck draws out his words dramatically. He smiles softly at Eddie, “I play this game in my head sometimes where I say ‘loving Eddie Diaz is…’ and it’s humbling…and occasionally overwhelming to realize the depths of what I feel for you.” Buck rubs his thumb over the back of Eddie’s hands as his eyes begin to well up with unshed tears even as Eddie grins patiently, his own eyes glistening, “Loving Eddie Diaz is like peanut butter and jelly, good by itself, but better together. Loving Eddie Diaz is curling up in fresh sheets after a long day at work, comforting and soothing to my soul. Loving Eddie Diaz is like a cold beer in my kitchen after a long shift.”

Eddie wipes at his face then quickly grabs Buck’s hand in his damp one once again, urging him to continue.

Buck’ s voice cracks as his moves along, a few tears spilling down his own cheeks,“Loving Eddie Diaz is like being lost, not knowing how to get from where I am to where I want to be, where I need to be, but then just a few choice words could be the life raft that carries me home… Like ‘theres nobody in this world I trust with my son more’ or ‘I forgive you’ or ‘I will always be a thorn in your fucking side’ or… ‘I love you, Evan Buckley. Big, gay love.’”

Buck untangles a hand from Eddie’s as he laughs wetly, the sound bursting from him despite how emotional he is, and Buck brings his thumb up to brush away the fallen tears on his cheeks. It’s crazy to think that he’s standing here declaring his love for this man finally after so long. It’s overdue.

“Loving you is like everything good and pure and naughty and blissful. It’s every pleasing thing you could think of constantly smacking me in the face. It’s beautiful and life changing and, fuck, _sparkly_ , man,” Buck laughs breathlessly. “You’ve given me the one thing I wanted most: to love and be loved unconditionally.”

Eddie bites his cheek, fingers tightening on Buck’s, “I love you so much.”

“I know, babe,” Buck tells him. He swallows, inhaling deeply, “So, I promise to always come home to you even when work tries to take a piece of me. I promise to always cook dinner so that you don’t have to risk burning the house down. I promise to pick up your spare change from where you let it just spill onto the floor from your pockets—”

“—okay, woah now—”

“Hush, I’m being sweet. I promise to always take care of you and Christopher, to love him like he’s mine. I promise to build him all the makeshift skateboards and teach him how to cook and read him stories and tell him weird work tales that you don’t really wants him to know. In every single life, I choose you and Christopher. I choose exploding fire trucks, blood clots, embolisms, tsunamis, lawsuits, street fighting, all the significant others before me, landslides, a pandemic… God, I choose it all in every lifetime, in every world, in every version of our lives if it means I get to have you and that kid right there.”

Eddie stares at Buck for a moment, blinking owlishly, and Buck feels his heart begin to race in the silence. Then Eddie withdraws his hand from Buck’s slowly, curls it into a fist, and punches Buck in the shoulder.

“Jesus, ow!” Buck chuckles, massaging his shoulder as Eddie furiously wipes at his face with his sleeve, a stupid grin on his face despite his actions seesawing toward angry. “What was that for? I was professing my love.”

“That was…” Eddie laughs breathlessly, a hiccup sounding as more tears fall, “That was stupidly poetic. What the hell? I’m gonna start sobbing in a minute, Buck.”

Buck smiles cheekily, shrugging his shoulders, “What can I say? I’m a romantic.”

Eddie glances at Bobby, who’s also crying (what the hell), and nods at the man. Bobby clears his throat then says a few words before gesturing for Eddie to go ahead with his vows now, and Buck steels himself, squaring his shoulders and clutching at Eddie’s hands like a lifeline.

Eddie clears his throat, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to top that…” He flicks his gaze towards their friends and family, again who’re crying, and it gives Buck this odd sense of accomplishment to see everyone in tears. “But I’ll try…”

Eddie swallows, his nerves clearly written on his face, and Buck squeezes his hand, “Just us, babe. Me and you.”

Eddie nods, a soft grin on his lips, “Right, uh, hold on.” He takes out a folded, crinkled, faded sheet of paper from his pants pocket, and he glances up at Buck shyly, blushing, as he unfolds it. Another swallow. “Evan, first of all, I love you. Big, gay love.”

A little laugh escapes Buck, and he bites his lip as Eddie continues on, a little more confident than before, “You are my best friend, the best friend I’ve ever had, and my soulmate. I smile more, laugh more, dream more because of you. You’re the light at the end of every tunnel, the person I will always fight like hell to come back to even buried under a shit ton of mud,” he says with an adorable quirk of his lips.

“And I will always try to dig you out with my bare hands.”

“Thanks, baby…” Edie breathes deeply, looking back down at his sheet, “Everything that has happened in my life led me to you, and Christopher and I couldn’t be happier to have you with us, officially family, for the rest of our lives. There’s no one else I want to share all of life’s little moments with. I vow to always save you the outer edges of the brownies. I vow to wear your clothes as much as possible since I know how much you love that.” Eddie winks. “I vow to stay by your side. To hug you and kiss you everyday and never let you forget how much you mean to me. I vow to always be your safe place to land, your hand to hold, your shoulder to lean on. I vow…” he looks down at his paper, and Buck takes the opportunity to sniffle loudly, wiping at his face. “I vow to always hold your hand in the messiest way possible. To pick up the sticky, peanut butter knives off the counter for you, and I vow to always watch your dumb reality shows with you.”

Buck scoffs, “Hey, you totally like them. Don’t lie in front of our friends and family.”

Eddie shrugs, “Whatever… The point is that my big, gay love for you knows no bounds. It’s forever, the unconditional kind that will never go away… Uh, I think Christopher wants to say something, too, right, mijo?”

Christopher jumps up quickly, only walking forward a few steps, and Buck meets him, squatting in front of him so he doesn’t have to crutch all the way to them. Eddie crouches beside him, one hand on Buck’s shoulder while the other reaches out to steady Christopher.

“I wanted to say that I love you, too. Dad said we’re a team now. All of us. I want Buck to read books to me because he does the voices really good. Sorry, Dad.”

Eddie chuckles, “No, you’re right. He does the voices much better than I do.”

Christopher nods, “I also want to talk about letting me stay up later from now on.”

Eddie stops him, “Dude, this isn’t a negotiation. I thought you said you wanted to tell Buck how happy you were to have him officially be part of the family.”

“Oh, yeah,” Christopher smiles, giggling. He turns to Buck, cupping Buck’s cheek in his tiny hand, “I’m happy you can be my dad now.”

“Oh, my god…” Buck starts crying again, hugging Christopher to his body.

Christopher turns his head toward Eddie, “Did I do it wrong?”

“No, buddy. You were perfect.”

——

Buck flops backwards onto their big, king size bed for the night, his arms spreading wildly. He lost his bow tie near the beginning of the reception then his suit jacket sometime later. The first three buttons of his white linen shirt are undone thanks to Eddie’s wandering fingers earlier. Give Eddie Diaz a beer or two, and he’ll have no problems staying sane and sober. Give Eddie Diaz three flutes of champagne, and he’s tipsy with a dirty mind.

It’s cute though, so Buck will let it slide.

“This was great. We should do it again.”

Buck snorts, lifting his head to look at his husband—OH MY GOD—where he’s unbuttoning his shirt cuffs then moving to begin unbuttoning the long line of buttons trailing down the middle. He’s flung his suspenders off so they hang against his legs just like he does at work, and he’s sporting the softest grin that makes Buck’s heart soar all over again. Buck rises from the bed, righting his suspenders before making his way over to his man.

“Hey,” Buck says, tilting Eddie’s face towards his then plants a series of soft, chaste kisses on his lips. He tastes like champagne and sour candy and chocolate. It shouldn’t be a good combination, but Buck thinks it might be his new favorite. When he pulls back, he sweeps his thumb over Eddie’s bottom lip, “I love you.”

Eddie steps into Buck’s space, pulling them together so their chest to chest. His hands are settled on Buck’s waist, fingers flexing in his shirt. “I love you, husband.”

“Oh, I like that.”

“Yeah?” Eddie smirks, leaning in to kiss Buck’s jaw, and Buck finds himself swaying forward into Eddie’s light touch desperate for more.

Eddie wraps a hand around the back of Buck’s neck, guiding his head until the mouths are brushing softly, and Buck surges forward, slanting his mouth over Eddie’s. His husband—that will never get old—opens immediately without much thought, letting Buck sweep his tongue into Eddie’s mouth as his hips thrust against Eddie’s hip.

“I like this, too,” Buck breathes, nipping at Eddie’s lips before dipping his head to lick and suck along the man’s throat. As Eddie’s hands grip Buck tightly, he lets his own hands wander, working the buttons on Eddie’s shirt first and foremost until he can push the material off his shoulders. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“You, too. Take it off,” Eddie rushes out, yanking Buck’s shirt out of the waistband of his pants with excited hands. “Is this your shirt?”

“Wha—?” Buck moans, dropping his head back as Eddie sucks a bruise near the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Shirt? Yeah, it’s mine?”

“Great,” Eddie deadpans, ripping the middle of the shirt open with a grunt, buttons flying through the air, and Buck moans again.

“Fuck, so hot… My husband is so hot.”

“Your husband wants you to get on your knees and suck his cock.”

Buck smirks, “I can fully attest that your husband definitely wants to do that.”

Without another word, Buck drops to his knees in front of Eddie, his hands immediately reaching for his belt, unbuckling it and letting it hang while undoes the button on Eddie’s pants. Looking up at Eddie through his lashes, Buck pulls the zipper down slowly, and Eddie watches him intently, desire darkening his eyes.

When they first started doing sexual things that went beyond heavy make outs and groping, Buck had been sure he would’ve been the top in this relationship. From the beginning, he’s been vocal about his sexual prowess, and his ability to be so fucking confident even when he shouldn’t be. He means, just look at their first showdown before they began dating. Eddie was the one on his knees begging for Buck’s cock in his mouth. Sure, Buck later found out that it was Eddie’s sad, twisted sort of way of trying to keep Buck satisfied long enough for them to have one tryst together, but still, Buck assumed from that instance alone that he would be the aggressor in the relationship.

In some ways, he guesses he is. He’s the annoyingly, clingy, horn-dog aggressive type. He’s pretty sure Eddie called him a needy bottom once, and of course, that blew Buck’s mind because where the fuck did he learn that gay slang?

Turns out, Eddie is the top, and even when he’s the bottom, he’s still the top. It’s strange for Buck to even think about Eddie taking Buck’s dick at this point. It’s been so long since Buck did anything more than take it that he’s not sure he remembers how to fuck another person, which is something he never thought he’d say or, well, think. It’s true in a sense, though. Buck is a really needy bottom. He enjoys being fucked by Eddie in all the ways Eddie wants to fuck him.

Missionary in the bed they share? Yes. Bent over the back of the couch? Hell yes. Wild cowboy stylez on the floor in their room so Christopher doesn’t hear the bed squeaking? Double hell yes.

Now that he’s thinking about positions and effectively gotten himself even more riled up, Buck pushes Eddie’s pants down until he can kick them away, admiring the way the man isn’t wearing underwear, as per usual, and his cock almost smacks Buck in the face as a result. Since he missed the opportunity to experience that, Buck wraps a hand around Eddie’s thick length, smacking the tip against his cheeks then dragging the leaking head across his parted lips. He darts his tongue out, licking at the precome beading at the tip.

Eddie moans, hips thrusting into the air towards Buck’s mouth afterwards, and Buck grins wickedly up at the man, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around the head the way he knows Eddie likes. Again, Eddie’s hips thrust forward, jerky and clearly uncontrollable.

“Do it,” Buck pulls off to tell him before he can get started, feeling submissive and playful and in the middle to get tough tonight. “Take what you want, Eddie. Use my mouth, my ass, whatever.”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Eddie chokes out. One hand lands on top of Buck’s head to grip at the short strands of hair there while the other slides down his face, slipping his thumb along Buck’s lips before using it to pry his mouth open wide, and Buck lets himself be manhandled, absolutely dizzy for it like always. 

He holds Buck’s head still as he takes himself in hand, guiding his swollen head into Buck’s hot mouth. Eddie holds himself at the base of his cock, squeezing intermittently then sliding the tip in and out of Buck’s parted lips several times. It’s slow and shallow, a warm up of sorts. Teasing and restrained. When he finally pushes his cock deeper into Buck’s waiting mouth, Buck vibrates with desperate, selfish need, his lips closing around Eddie’s dick and sucking as his tongue flattens against the underside.

Eddie groans, his hips picking up speed as Buck lets any self-consciousness flee his system. His only concern is making sure his husband has at least one mind-blowing, dick-numbing blowjob once in his life. (Buck likes to think blowjobs only get better and better. Practice makes perfect, and Buck wants to continuously practice sucking this man’s dick so that one day Buck can properly leave his man limp and sated and unaware of anything but Buck’s mouth.)

“God, your mouth,” Eddie groans (well there we go) as Buck hollows his cheeks, slurping and bobbing his head in time with Eddie’s steady thrusting.

Buck swallows around Eddie’s cock when he pumps his hips in deep, hitting the back of Buck’s throat. He gags a little, reveling in the way Eddie gazes down at him reverently, and forces his throat to relax. Buck brings his hands up to brace against Eddie’s thighs, digging his fingertips into the man’s skin as his eyes water and saliva drips out of the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

“Up,” Eddie growls, gripping Buck around his biceps and helping him stand. Before Buck is even stable on his two feet, Eddie’s mouth is pressing onto Buck’s harshly, teeth clashing together from the force, and the little bite of pain from it is enough for a groan to burst from Buck’s mouth.

Eddie pushes Buck’s dress shirt off his shoulders the rest of the way, biting out a curse when it gets caught around his wrists, which results in more ripping and yanking and general sexiness from Eddie. His frustration with Buck’s clothes would be laughable if Buck wasn’t also practically coming out of his skin in an effort to get his skin on Eddie’s hot skin. His torso is glistening in sweat, and Buck ducks his head to lick a stripe across his chest up to his collarbone.

Buck presses swollen, red lips to Eddie’s throat, sucking and licking while Eddie frantically undresses him. Once he gets his pants unbuttoned, pushing them down his legs swiftly, Buck kicks them away and fits his body against Eddie’s.

“I love your body so much. Oh my god,” Buck mumbles into Eddie’s neck.

Eddie slides his hands up Buck’s thighs then around to palm at his ass. “What about what I do to your body? You love that?” He punctuates the sentence by lifting his hand and bringing it down on Buck’s ass cheek, and a strangled moan bursts from Buck.

“Fuck, yeah, you know I do,” Buck manages. He smirks, eyes half-lidded, “That’s why I married you, duh.”

Eddie steps back, spinning Buck’s body around and pushing him down with a hand at the top of his spine so he has to brace his hands on the edge of the dresser so he doesn’t fall. Eddie drags blunt nails over Buck’s waist and hips then pulls back to swat at Buck’s ass again.

“That’s why, huh?” Eddie asks, humming. He grabs Buck’s ass, cheek in each hand and kneads the flesh before spreading him open, exposing his hole to the cool air. “I thought you married me because you love me. Big, gay love, baby.”

Buck moans when Eddie circles a single finger around his rim, head drooping between his shoulders, “Yeah, love and all that, but also orgasms. You give the best.”

Eddie chuckles behind him, lips brushing over Buck’s shoulder, “I should give you a few then.”

Buck nods eagerly, very enthusiastic, “Yes, god, yes.”

“Hold still.”

The heat radiating off of Eddie’s body disappears, and Buck hears him rustling around in their bags. Buck chances a glance over his shoulder, admiring his husband’s thick legs and firm butt. God, he’s so lucky to have him. Not just for his body; though, that was at the top of the list of reasons to marry Eddie Diaz. Goddamn, that man’s ass is tight.

“When I was making my list of reasons to marry you, your ass and abs were two and three,” Buck tells him after a moment, and Eddie straightens, walking back over to Buck with an arched brow. “Number one was the fact that you were already my best friend, if you’re wondering.”

“I didn’t realize you had to make a list of reasons…”

Buck scrunches his nose, “Not like a pros and cons list. More like I got drunk with Albert, and he questioned my love.”

“And your love consists of abs and ass?”

“Don’t forget your bestie status,” Buck reminds him, head dropping again when he hears the cap pop open on the bottle of lube he stuffed in their overnight bag.

Eddie runs a slick finger over Buck’s hole, circling his rim gently, “How do you want it, baby?”

Buck moans as the tip of Eddie’s finger penetrates him, “Hard and fast this time. Next time, you can stare longingly into my eyes and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie chuckles, shoving knuckle deep inside Buck, and he groans, pushing back against the slight burn, soaking up the delicious pressure as Eddie begins pumping his finger in and out.

“That’s what I’m trying to get you to do. Fuck me.”

As Eddie pulls his finger out, he slides another inside with the first, pumping steadily without giving Buck a chance to adjust to the new stretch. His fingers crook, searching for that pleasure spot, and Buck’s back arches when he finds it, a strangled cry ripping from his throat. Eddie uses his free hand to smack Buck’s ass again.

“You never shut up,” Eddie grunts.

Buck opens his mouth to retort, but stops short, mouth hanging open. Eddie’s fingers scissor, stretching Buck until he’s mewling, rocking his hips back onto Eddie’s fingers trying like hell to chase more, and Eddie gives it to him, adding a third finger. He never slows down. Never gives Buck more than a couple of seconds to adjust to the intrusion. He just keeps pumping, keeps nailing Buck’s prostate, keeps running his hands all over Buck’s chest, squeezing his nipples, scratching his nails down his waist, smacking his ass.

Eddie grunts again, “Huh, maybe you do…”

“I wish you’d stop talking, and fuck me…”

“You want me to keep teasing you? Finger your pretty hole until you come?” Eddie taunts, a fourth finger entering Buck, and his back arches as Eddie massages Buck’s prostate. “You want to come on my fingers, Evan?”

Buck whines as he reaches a hand back to grab and claw at whatever part of Eddie he can reach. “You know what I want, jerk.”

“Hm, nope. I think I need to hear you say it.”

“Jesus Christ, Eddie!” Buck pushes back against Eddie’s fingers when they stop pumping all together, and he whimpers, the sound frustrated and wanton. “Please, please…”

Eddie leans in close, lips brushing the shell of Buck’s ear before his tongue darts out to lick along his skin. “Say it.”

“I want to-to come on your cock! God, you’re such a fucking tease! You know that’s what I want!” Buck explodes, eyes squeezing shut as he rocks back, catching nothing but emptiness.

One moment Buck is pushing his hips back in hopes he can magically catch Eddie’s dick, hole clenching around nothing instead; the next moment Eddie is sinking his lube-slick cock into Buck’s tight hole in one smooth, steady stroke. Buck’s body bows, simultaneously pushing back for more and arching away from the near-painful burn and pressure as Eddie inches his way inside Buck until he’s bottoming out.

“You good?” Eddie growls, fingers clutching harshly at Buck’s hips as he slowly grinds against Buck’s ass like he can’t get deep enough.

Buck rasps out a simple, “Move.”

Eddie draws his hips back until the tip of his cock is teasing Buck’s rim, He gives a few shallow rocks before withdrawing again and slamming into Buck, which elicits a choked moan from Buck as he adjusts his hands on the edge of the dresser, tightening his grip until his knuckles turn white.

With every snap of his hips, Buck cries out, unable to contain the noises bubbling out of him as Eddie’s cock hits all the right spots. Buck lifts a hand quickly to wrap around his swollen, neglected dick but nearly topples over as a result when Eddie growls, swatting his hand away. He grips the crook of Buck’s elbow, twisting his arm until it’s draped across his lower back then he does the same to the other arm. Eddie uses his position to shove Buck’s chest down onto the top of the dresser, his cheek scraping across the oddly gritty surface as Eddie’s hips piston in and out of him over and over and over again.

“ _Fu-uck…_ You feel so good, Buck, so tight.”

Eddie releases Buck’s arms, and Buck stretches one out to grasp the far edge of the dresser while he uses the other to brace above his head on the wall so his head doesn’t bump into it repeatedly. Buck moans, biting his lip, as Eddie grips his hips again.

He’s sure he’s going to have finger shaped bruises on his skin in the morning, and the thought makes him giddy, makes him desperate for Eddie to own every part of him in a carnal way.

“Yes, yes, yes. Harder, Eddie, more!” Buck pleads, trying and failing to push up. He clenches around his husband, delighting in the way his thrusts turn jerky and unsteady for a moment as he groans.

Eddie tightens his grip with one hand then slides the other to Buck’s hair, yanking his head back as he drapes himself over Buck’s body, his hips flush against Buck’s ass as he grinds against him. Eddie slants his mouth over Buck’s in the world’s most sloppy, wet, fucking-hot-as-shit kiss, and Buck chases it, mewling and rocking his ass against the cradle of Eddie’s hips. Eddie nips and bites down Buck’s throat and over his shoulders before retracing his path to lick and soothe each darkening spot on his skin.

Pleasure rises throughout Buck’s body, zinging down his spine almost painfully as he takes every bit of Eddie and then some. He lets the man pound into him so hard the dresser itself knocks into the wall, definitely disturbing other guests in the hotel, but he doesn’t care. All that matters is Eddie’s cock in Buck’s ass. He lets Eddie use him however he wants. Fast, hard strokes that make Buck’s eyes rolls into the back of his head as he cries out. Slow, deep strokes that Buck knows without needing to look over his shoulder that Eddie is watching where their bodies are joined. Steady, shallow strokes that make Buck desperate for more, moaning and thrusting back with wild abandon.

“I’m so close,” Buck manages to say, his hand on the wall forming a fist before opening it to smack against the wall as he lifts himself slightly, leveraging himself up enough to push back against Eddie. He wraps his other hand around his angry cock, stroking wildly, no real rhythm or pace.

Eddie runs his hands over Buck’s skin, over his shoulders, down his back, tickling his ribs and hips, before grabbing Buck’s ass in each hand, spreading him as he slams into Buck, nailing his prostate over and over again until Buck’s vision explodes into nothing but white light and static. His entire body shudders as he comes all over his hand and the dresser in front of him. He barely registers Eddie cursing behind him as he slams into him once, twice, three times before grinding into him again, hips fused together.

White-hot pleasure flows through Buck’s veins, frying every single one of his nerve endings as heat rushes through him. His ears are ringing as he drops into a lump of sated limbs against the dresser. He feels Eddie slip out of him gently before placing feather light kisses along Buck’s spine. If he didn’t feel so numb and fucked-out, he’d make a quip about those kisses venturing into sweet-nothing sex, but he can barely breathe normal right now, so he decides not to push it.

Fingers brush along Buck’s forehead, and he wrenches his eyes open to see Eddie gazing down at him, hair damp and stuck to his forehead. “You okay, Evan?”

Buck mumbles, “I was right. Best orgasms ever.” Except he’s pretty sure it sounds more like, “I’z righ. Bez orrazms eva.”

Eddie chuckles as he helps Buck stand, practically dragging him to the bed as Buck whines and pouts about having to move in the afterglow of his exquisite orgasm. He can feel Eddie’s come dripping out of him as he shuffles after his husband, and it makes him grin lazily.

“If you’re still able to move around like this, you’re orgasm clearly didn’t knock you out like mine did.”

Eddie shakes his head, laying Buck on the bed before skating his hand over his ribs. In one fluid movement, Eddie hops onto the the bed and straddles Buck’s hips, his ass pushing back against Buck’s softening cock. He rocks his hips through the sticky, wet come cooling where some leaked down his shaft, and Buck’s nose scrunches, torn between the soft sway of Eddie’s hips being too much and just enough.

“I’m going to need, like, ten minutes, babe.”

“Don’t worry… We’re going to take a nap first,” Eddie tells Buck with a soft grin then leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth, “then we’re going for slow and sweet.”

And you know what? Slow and sweet sounds pretty damn nice to Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> how do yall feel about this series?? you like it, love it, want some more of it?? let me know ☺️


End file.
